Heroic Manager
by Kaos and Magnus
Summary: Magnus Fic. At the age of 15, Keitaro watch his mother die victim of a BOW, this event makes him join the BSAA to carry his revenge, 8 years later, he is set to inherit the Hinata-sou, but he will not arrive alone. RE5 crossover, Minor FarCry 2 Crossover
1. Born of Revenge

**Magnus:** My first story about Love Hina, and it's a crossover with Resident Evil 5! I'll try to make it very interesting and funny, you know, lots of gunshots, some BOWs here and there, and the occasional psycho, of course, Naru will be still Naru, and Motoko won't change overnight, although I promise a little surprise with Shinobu, so, enjoy, and remember, Read and Review!

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Love Hina or Resident Evil series, if we did, Resident Evil would still be an horror game, and not only a great action game, and Keitaro would have ended with someone other than Naru

**

* * *

Heroic Manager**

**Chapter 1**

**Born of Revenge**

"Granny... do you think he will come back?", A dark blue haired girl asked, while walking through the base of the BSAA, she was worried, her brother had been fighting nonstop since the death of their mother, eight years, and while she grew to love, in an extremely sick way, the fame of her brother, she couldn't help but to think that eight years of war was not healthy for the one she knew had a sweet heart of gold

"Yes, he will. I'll make sure of it, Kanako, your brother will return to us... one way or the other", Granny Hina, one of the most feared persons of the world, stated, although it lacked the desired feeling, perhaps because all the soldiers nearby were fearless to the bone, or maybe the fame of her grandson was not an exaggeration as she believed

"The death of our mother hurt us pretty bad, although it hit him worst. I can't blame him for going into a quest for revenge... like a terrifying... blood lusting... and wild...", Kanako began to say, shaking and babbling at the end

"Stop! Do not dare to continue. It's enough for me to know that you lust after him, there is no need to exalt his achievements... Anyway, if half of what I've heard is correct, he had his revenge long time ago, he has kept fighting only on a blind fury, and that can't be allowed to continue anymore", Granny Hina reprimand a blushing Kanako, who began to remember what started this path of bloody revenge...

Eight years ago, Okinawa...

"Mom! Let's get something for Kana-chan!", Keitaro, at his sweet age of fifteen, was a teenager whose heart belonged to only two women in the whole world, his beloved adopted sister, who, in his opinion, had the sweetest smile of the world, and his promised girl, a girl he hasn't seen since he was just a little more than a toddler, a girl who he had not even memory of her facial features, just a promise to meet her into the Toudai

"It's not a blade, right? Please tell me is not some kind of weapon!", Keitaro's mother pleaded, to her, Kanako was a nightmare, scary to levels close to Cthuluh, she was ruthless, and efficient to terrifying levels, the only way to kept her from going psycho, was either to leave her under Keitaro's care, or under Granny Hina's gaze

"Of course not, mom, it's just a necklace. See? Harmless, she will not hurt herself with this, and it's pretty", Keitaro explained, somehow, he never got the picture of Kanako hurting people, he always thought of her as harmless, perhaps to him, but not for the rest of the world...

"Fine, you can go buy it... BUT MAKE SURE IT HAS NO SHARP EDGES!", the woman shouted as Keitaro went to the small shop

It happened so fast, and yet so slow, so suddenly, and yet as if planned for a long time, three cages, supposedly containing new animals for the pet shop, carried some kind of horrible beings, vaguely humanoid in shape, the head had no eyes, but it seemed as if their brains were visible, they moved as if they were four legged, and in each appendage, they had very long claws, the workers handling the cages didn't know the danger, neither the owner of the pet shop, and yet they were the first to die, the monsters moved fast, killing everyone that came in their range of movement, be it man or woman, young or old, they just killed in demonic frenzy

Keitaro tried to reach for his mother, screaming with all his strength for her to find cover, he even jumped in the way of one of the monsters to give her a chance, bu fate was against him, the beast pinned him down, piercing with his claws his shoulders, while another one jumped to his mother, tearing her apart in front of him, in a very sadistic way, his mother's screams of horror and agony got seared into his mind and heart, and the sight of women, children and other innocents getting killed formed unforgettable scars on his soul, he was the only one that survived, that very same day, he joined the very same group of soldiers that rescued him, the just formed Bio-terrorism Security Assessment Alliance

Present day...

Today, Major Keitaro "Onslaught" Urashima, the most feared and loved of the BSAA members, was making his way toward the office of the HQ, he knew that whenever one of the members was called, it was no good, he wondered what could it be this time, a furious business man, some UN General wanting to recruit him, or another girl claiming that he have to marry her...

"Stop worrying, Keitaro. Whatever it is, I know we can take it, and return it back ten times stronger, nothing will separate us", An African young woman spoke to Keitaro, she was nothing short of an ebony super sexy beauty, and with lean muscles that screamed that she could easily defend herself against a small army, although...

"Sheva, it has been a long time since I got called to the office, and... I would rather have you far away, you are carrying something that is way too precious for me to risk...", Keitaro replied, while glancing at the belly of the African Beauty, it was still plain, but both knew, that a new life was growing inside, their baby, and Sheva Alomar Urashima couldn't help but to sigh in defeat

"Fine, I'll go get some coffee and cake while you rip off the head of whatever is stopping us from going to have a repeat of our wedding night!", Sheva said aloud, and then stormed to the cafeteria

"It seems only yesterday when we met in Kijuju...", Keitaro muttered, and as he made his way to the office, he started to remember the mission that tied their lives...

Two years ago, Kijuju zone...

"How much time before we reach our target?", Keitaro asked to the pilot, who was more than nervous, his cargo, three men and one woman, all of them labeled as Demons in disguises, more dangerous than any BOW

_**They are the Death Corps...**_

"Three minutes, Captain Urashima!", The pilot answered, the only thing that made him felt safe, was that the helicopter was so high, that without a pilot they could suffer for heavy injures, that's right, they no longer were considered humans, or mortals

_**They travel light and strike hard...**_

"Three minutes? I'm telling you! I should have been the one piloting this piece of junk!", Josip Idromeno, a 48 years old man from Kosovo, heavy drinker and chain smoker, and the official Demolitions expert and Arsonist of the team, complained, making the pilot feel uneasy, the idea of not being necessary was clearly unwelcome

_**They have no fear or second thoughts...**_

"While I know you can fly this helicopter, I would have to ask... Where are you going to make us crash? Because we all know you make anything you pilot crash!", Michele Duchass, a 35 years old french woman, expert on Intelligence gathering and interrogation, shot back, more like a joke than the truth, not helping the nerves of the poor pilot

_**They show no mercy for they have none...**_

"Probably on the enemy, of course, although it would be bad for the people we are going to rescue, I mean, you don't want to be remembered as the one who crashed a helicopter on Mr. Redfield's head, do you?", Hakim Echebbi, a 38 years old Algerian man, expert hunter and sniper, laughed after his own declaration, the pilot was sure now, if he ever land back at the base, he is going to take a permanent leave, if only to stay way from the wicked soldiers

_**For their leader is the Devil himself...**_

"Get ready people! This isn't our usual operation, we are not going to blow everything to Kingdom to come like we did in Pala. Here we are going to ensure the survival of a hero!", Keitaro instructed, and his people obeyed with religious devotion, he was the one who fell from the sky the day the APR tried to kill them all after helping to defeat the UFLL, he walked through a hail of bullets to save them, and he led them in their revenge, turning the entire city of Pala into fine dust, and for that, they have sworn to walk with him all the way to hell and back

Meanwhile...

"Oh no...", Sheva Alomar, BSAA member and African Native, gasped at the sight of the helicopter crash, no survivors, only the charred corpses of their friends and companions

"Kirk...", Chris Redfield, World wide hero in the perpetual fight against the bio-terrorism, couldn't help but to mutter his friend's name, it was sad, to lose his life just after giving aerial support

Their mourning couldn't continue, because the sounds of motorcycles filled the air, Chris and Sheva were surrounded, and due to the speed of the vehicles, their aim was amiss

Up in the sky...

"I've got visual confirmation. There is the crash site, and I can see our targets, they are surrounded", Michele reported, while handing the binoculars to Keitaro

"Shall I start my hunting?", Hakim asked eagerly, while getting ready with his Winchester hunting rifle

"No, wait until you land. And remember to use a scope, this time I really require you to finish anything in only one shot, we can't take risks", Keitaro replied, while giving the binoculars back to Michele, who already had an MP5 loaded and without the safe

"I really hate this kind of missions, too many precautions", Hakim complained, and Josip gave him a friendly hit on the back

"I share the feeling, but isn't the challenge so exciting?", Josip asked, while testing the valves of his LP50 flame thrower

"Get ready to land and lend a had down there. I'll go in advance, they need some help right now", Keitaro, stated, while securing his Ithaca Shotgun and his always faithful SIG P226 Handgun

"SIR, YES SIR!", The death corps replied, just in time to see Keitaro jump from the helicopter... without parachute

Five minutes later, inside the train station...

"Who or what in the nine hells are you?", Sheva shouted to the guy that had just saver her and her partner Chris, not that she was ungrateful, but seeing him fall from god knows where, and fighting like the Terminator with the shotgun, well, it didn't do well with her nerves

"Captain Keitaro "Onslaught" Urashima, nice to meet you too... is she always so warm to new people, or it's because it's me?", Keitaro presented himself, joking at the end, already knowing the answer

"Captain Keitaro, what the hell are you doing here, and where is Delta team?", Chris asked, irritated by the presence of the Onslaught, not that he hated the guy, is just that his view of "Low collateral damage" was not something he agreed to

"Delta team has just gone ahead, securing the grounds for your arrival. The HQ has decided that this mission now requires some extra punch, my squad will head straight to aid Delta team, I will accompany you until then, orders from HQ, so don't give me the lone wolf bullshit, save it for another time", Keitaro explained, much to Chris annoyance, and Sheva's puzzlement

"And why do we require the extra punch?", Sheva couldn't resist to ask, and Chris made a face that demanded him to explain

"This, the last location of Irving, and... well... you'll have to look at this, Chris", Keitaro stated, while handling a memory card with the information about Irving, as well as a picture of Jill Valentine...

Few hours later...

Sheva was scared, not because of the giant, not because of the Majini, but because the Death Corps were walking nightmares, one thing is to see Chris Redfield and his shows of Grizzly bear strength, and another to see Keitaro and his squad...

"They aren't humans, they are demons! Or a cross breed of demons... Who knows? Perhaps this guy is like some kind of ancient super vampire that the BSAA found in an old castle, and his squad are something like ghouls!", one of the Delta team members started to ramble, he, as well as his team was behind a building, allowing the Death Corps to deal with the giant

"Keitaro, I REALLY hate you... how can you enjoy this like some kind of theme park?... You are no different from the monsters we are hunting down!", Chris muttered, for him, Keitaro was not some kind of brave man, but bloodthirsty war machine, designed to take joy on the sadistic destruction of BOWs, not that a BOW deserved better treatment, but was it really necessary to show such enjoyment?

Sheva was scared, but couldn't take her eyes from the Captain of the Death corps, she couldn't help but to be in total awe at his way of fighting

The giant didn't last long, Hakim and Michele were using the heavy guns in the jeep, while Josip drove it to prevent the giant to get a hold of it, while Keitaro managed to jump at the back of the BOW, he made his way to it's neck, shot at it's base with the shotgun, and then filled the new hole with three grenades, the result, the giant losing it's head, and finally falling defeated.

"Burn it! I don't want any kind of accident with some still living remains", Keitaro ordered, and Josip happily obeyed, singing something happy while setting fire to the massive corpse

"Wow, that was... just wow, what kind of missions do you take? You could have helped us a lot since the beginning of the mission!", Sheva finally stated, much to Chris irritation

"No, not you too! look, Sheva, they may look like some good kind of choice to deal with this, but they are not... THEY WILL BURN THE ENTIRE CONTINENT JUST FOR FUN!", Chris shouted

"Aren't you exaggerating a little bit? We have never extracted that level of collateral damage", Michele interjected

"Yet", Hakim added, earning a giggle from the French soldier

"But all of Africa?... I'll need a LOT of kerosene and other combustibles, although it would be interesting... a very big barbecue!", Josip stated

"Don't mind them, they just like to scare people, we'll never cause collateral damage intentionally", Keitaro explained, Sheva found it hard to believe that the ruthless demon that took down the giant was now the sweet guy talking to her right now

"Keitaro... you are strong...", Sheva finally muttered, and Chris gave a sigh of defeat, control them was as easy as trying to make Wesker behave, may as well redirect their dangerousness to something actually useful

"Look, Captain, you help me to save Jill, and I will owe you a lot, what about setting you up with Rebecca?", Chris asked, and Keitaro and his team had faces of disbelief

"No? Ok, how about this? I will take responsibility for all the collateral damage you will inflict on this mission... is that good enough?", Chris asked, now, and the diabolic smiles from the Death corps were more than enough reply, needless to say, Sheva found the wild side of the Onslaught as something VERY attractive...

Back to the present day...

Inside the office, Ark Thompson, actual leader fo the BSAA, at least when unpleasant visits comes for something that the true General can't handle, was sweating bullets, he knew that this day would come, when the feared Hina will come for her grandson, the only reason he held his ground, was because Keitaro was into the BSAA on his own free will, and he was free to leave at any time, which means that no one, not even Hina, could hold a grudge against them, because the only thing they have done, was to give him a family, a mission, and the weapons (quite literally) to accomplish his revenge

"Aren't you going to call for him a second time? He has already taken too long", Kanako asked, she was getting really impatient, she wanted to see her brother, now, and be all clingy to him

"The landing pad is not very near to this office, and the path is not straight, it takes time to get here, so please, be patient. I'm sure he is about to come", Ark replied, holding his ground like a true man

Just as Kanako was about to ask again for a second call, the door of the office opened, revealing a near 6ft tall Japanese man, with brown messy hair, and eyes covered by stylized glasses, he was dressed on brown cargo pants, combat boots, a black t-shirt, and a brown reinforced coat, held tightly by his combat harness, and even when he was covered with all that bulky clothes, it was a safe guess to say that he had some good muscles, if the weight of his steps was any indication

"O-Onii-chan?", Kanako asked, going nearly comatose at the sight, that was not the sweet looking guy she remembered, but a very tough and hot soldier, hardened in battle, and she could only guess how well that stamina could last in a well used time

"Kana-chan? It's that you?", Keitaro asked, and no soon he finished, Kanako jumped into his arms, below the hardened body, her sweet hearted brother was still there, at least for her, and that was all that mattered to her

"It's been a while, Grandson", Hina greeted, in a rather dark way

"Granny, what brings you to this ugly part of the world?... Don't tell me that my letters didn't arrive", Keitaro asked, he relaxed when he saw that it was family the reason he was called, but it wasn't going to last

"I've come for you. You can't stay here, not anymore. I won't have my favorite grandson dead in some kind of mission that other soldier can take, and I won't take a no for an answer, or I will destroy this organization, and you know that I can do it", Granny Hina was serious, so serious, that both Keitaro and Ark winced, this was going to be one hell of a mission

* * *

**Magnus:** And this is how it all starts, next chapter, Keitaro will arrive to Hinata-sou, but he won't be alone, how will the tenants react to him?, how will he react to them?, discover it in the next chapter!


	2. Homecoming

**Magnus:** Here goes a new chapter, I hope you like it, as a piece of warning, I added an extra format, the common language is Japanese, and English will be represented enclosed by "[]", other than that, enjoy, and remember, Read and Review!

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Love Hina or Resident Evil, we wish, but it's not possible

**

* * *

Chapter 2**

**Homecoming**

Hinata city was perhaps one of the most calm cities of Japan, with colorful and rather silent streets, well cared buildings, and people nice enough to befriend, also, in a hill, the Hinata-sou stands just as it had for the last two decades, beautiful, colorful and inhabited by the most pintoresque people, it would be nice to live there, but not for one Sheva Alomar Urashima...

[I really, REALLY hate these stairs... maybe I can convince Keitaro to add an elevator... or a cargo lift... or at least some ropes...], Sheva spoke, in English, not wanting to be understood by the locals.

Sheva was there in advance, mostly for what they learned after Granny Hina and Kanako left the HQ... Hinata-sou was now an all girls dormitory, and that alone was very suspicious, so, armed with a briefcase filled with the archives and data on all the tenants, she was on a mission to uncover whatever Granny Hina was planning.

[What is that woman trying to do? Force one of those little bitches to bed Keitaro to make me mad and divorce him?... It won't work... stupid stairs!], Sheva continued her rambling, ignoring the tea shop at the middle of the stairs.

"Curious, tourists never climb beyond my shop...", Haruka Urashima, owner of the tea shop, and Aunt of Keitaro Urashima, muttered to herself as she sees the ebony beauty keep climbing the stairs, for a moment, she felt tempted to stop her, to ask her name, and to see if she wasn't lost... then again, she was supposed to wait for her nephew, and any distraction could cause severe troubles to him

[Why in the nine hells didn't I listen to him? Why did I had to be so stubborn? I could have taken the comfy shoes he brought me in Mexico, BUT NO! I had to bring the heels!... That's it, once he arrives, I'm wearing those shoes. No more heels until this baby comes out!], Sheva rambled even more, although now she was able to see the doors of the Inn.

Meanwhile, inside the Hinata-sou...

Granny Hina was known for being a great schemer, one of great cunning, so far was her skill that she barely had to leave any instruction to get the results she wanted... but this required delicacy, to achieve her goals she'll need every player moving in perfect synchrony... unfortunately, two players were currently unavailable. One of the tenants was on her kendo practices at school, and the other was shopping, so, she could only hope to make the best of her present tenants...

"Granny... If you are leaving, who is going to be the manager, Haruka?", Naru Narusegawa, a red head girl with short temper, asked, it was bad enough to not have passed the Toudai entrance exam this year, Granny Hina leaving only made things worse

"No, Haruka already has her hands full with the Tea Shop. I already called someone to take the place as manager", Granny Hina said, almost cryptically

"An stranger? Wouldn't it have been better to hire the stranger for the Tea Shop and leave Haruka here?", Mitsune "Kitsune" Konno, a beautiful young woman with silvery hair, asked, wondering how to deal with the new manager

"No, not a stranger, it's family, and I really expect you to show the deserved respect", Hina replied, and a wave of easiness washed upon the tenants

"GREAT! A NEW PLAYMATE!... Is a he or a she?", Kaolla Suu, a young and hiperenergetic dark skinned blond girl suddenly added her thoughts, freezing on the spot the other residents, up to now, they had for granted that only a woman would manage an all girls dormitory, but what if the temporary manager was a guy?

**KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**

Granny Hina had no time to answer, she didn't even had time to open the door, because the one to open it, was no other than Kitsune. What she thought while opening the door was that, if it was a girl, she'll make her her friend and bar partner, and if a guy... She'll have a great deal of fun. As the door opened, Kitsune was able to see that the other person was definitively female, and not Japanese, the woman was three or four inches below the six feet, ebony skin, lean muscles, her black hair was tied back in a ponytail, and delicate glasses adorned her face, she was dressed in a beige business suit with matching miniskirt, and the briefcase on her hand made her look somewhat intimidating

"Uhm... Can I help ya?", Kitsune asked, unsure about what to say, thinking that this was a lost tourist or someone who want a room

"My name is Sheva Alomar Urashima, and I have come as a request of Hina Urashima, may I come in?", Sheva presented herself in Japanese, sounding as neutral as possible, whatever Granny Hina was planning, she would not be the one to start any hostilities

At that moment at the shopping mall zone...

Shinobu Maehara was a quiet and pretty young girl, with short blue hair and an always clean dress, if someone close to her would describe her, they would call her the most dedicated housewife to be, her cuteness always granted her nice smiles from shop owners and the help of near every passerby... unfortunately, it also made her the prime target of the most perverted people... specially in the worst of the circumstances

"LET ME GO!", Shinobu screamed, feeling so helpless, so hopeless, being dragged to the dark alley. The three guys smiled evilly at her, licking their lips, already savouring their evil act

"Oh, we'll let you go... After all of us has our turn with you!", The leader of the gang said, enjoying the face of horror of Shinobu. Tears began to roll from her face, she was about to give up all hope, when someone else joined the scene

"The little girl don't want to play with you, release her", The voice of a young man commanded. The entire gang turned to see who was the one that interrupted them, just to a 6 ft tall Japanese man, glasses at his face, a trench coat covering his body, and a face that screamed that he meant business

"Look, you better walk away and say nothing, or you'll dearly regreat it", the leader stated, while showing a kinfe, taking a menacing stance. Keitaro just rolled his eyes, and from below of his coat he took out a gun. Without warning, he shot at the knees of the leader, the rest of the gang scrambled at top speed, fear empowering their legs to run as far and quickly as possible, while their leader kept screaming in horror and pain

Shinobu just watched her savior, muted, but not in horror or fear, but in the shocking revelation that this was not the first time she has seen him...

_**=Flashback=**_

_Five years ago, Hokkaido's commercial zone..._

_Shinobu, being only nine years old, had been told countless times by her parents that monsters do not exist, but during her school trip to Hokkaido, she has just learnt that monsters do exist, and they are worse than what she used to think..._

"_God... Help me... please", Shinobu prayed almost silently, curled up in a trembling ball, tears flowing freely from her eyes. Around her, her school mates were none the better, her teacher did her best to protect them, to shield them from the horrid monsters that jus broke into the mall, a nightmarish breed of cockroach and grasshopper, with many libs crafted like scythes from hell, three insect monsters from hell._

"_GGHHAAAAAA!", the teacher screamed a blood curdling scream of final agony, as the giant insect monster teared her apart, just like the two mall cops, like the other five adults that were around and tried to help her..._

_**But in the darkest of the hours, salvation came...**_

"_LEAVE THEM ALONE!", A Japanese young man shouted to the monsters, and for some reason, the monsters seemed to focus on him_

_**My Guardian Angel came to my rescue...**_

_The monsters leaped at the man, but the man held his ground without any show of fear, he just took his gun firmly, and shot to the legs of one of the monsters, who fell to the ground screeching horribly_

_**Not in the shape of a knight in shining armor, or riding a white fluffy horse...**_

_The man shifted the gun to his left hand, and with a side step movement, he evaded the second monster, placing a bullet to the back of it's head, and unfolding a shotgun from his back, quickly pointing it to the face of the third, blowing it's head up in a shower of green puss..._

_**But in the shape of a savage warrior, forged in the fires of hell...**_

_The man quickly threw away the gun at his left hand, and moved it to use the pump action system of the shotgun, placing a new round in the chamber. The monsters were still alive, the first was crawling against the man with unrestrained ferocity, while the second one tried to stand up, the bullet to the head seemed to be not enough to put it down, the third one was still twitching..._

_**Without any mercy, or even hesitation, he fell upon my enemies like a God of War...**_

_In an instant, the man unloaded three rounds in the crawling monster, effectively splitting it in two, then, with all the calm of the world, he took an incendiary grenade from his trench coat, and threw it to the monster with the bullet in the head, which quickly ignited, and hopelessly screeched while being consumed by the chemical fire..._

_**And even if he can bleed, I know that nothing will stop him from protecting me...**_

_The last monster stood up in a last show of defiance, stabbing the young man in the abdomen with one of the accursed limbs... but the man not even flinched, he just took shoved the shotgun into the chest of the beast, and unloaded the remaining shells, blowing it into very small repugnant pieces..._

_**And yet, being a warmonger, a bloodthirsty warrior, or an Angel of Death, his hands will caress me with utmost care and love...**_

_The man just took out the offending limb from him, and after placing another shotgun round in the corpses of the monsters, he turned to the children. Shinobu just stared at him, frozen with wide eyes, a mix of fascination, shock and awe, she never heard or even noticed how he ordered the other children to exit the building... until he got to her, and kneeling down he talked to her, while inspecting her for any injury_

"_Are you ok? Are you injured? Talk to me, little one", The man asked, concern written in all his face, even hidden behind his glasses it was obvious that he wanted her to be unharmed. Shinobu reacted in a way that she felt fitting, she leaned against him, and hugged him for dear life, she didn't sobbed, or made any sound, and yet the man patted her head and hugged her back, she couldn't ask his name, but his features got seared on her mind and soul, for she'll never forget the face of her beloved Guardian Angel..._

_**And for all that, I'll forever worship you, my beloved Guardian Angel...**_

_**=End of Flashback=**_

"Are you ok? Are you injured? Talk to me, little one", Keitaro asked, while checking Shinobu for any injury, fortunately, he arrived in time to prevent her for being raped, or injured in any way

"It's you... my Guardian Angel", Shinobu softly said, while hugging Keitaro for dear life, tears of happiness flowing freely from her eyes, because once more, she was in the arms of her savior

"Guardian Angel?... I haven't been called that since Hokkaido", Keitaro muttered, trying to remember the fce of the one who called him like that

"It seems you got a fangirl, brother", Kanako pouted, jealous of the attention that Shinobu was getting, attention that she was getting just a moment ago. The leader of the gang, under Kanakos foot looked much more beaten than a moment ago, not that anyone paid him any attention

"Easy, Kana-chan, she just got traumatized, there is no need to think she is a rival for you", Keitaro said, earning a deep blush from his sister. With her face still buried into Keitaro's chest, Shinobu smiled, for the girl that she heard, was not a love interest for her Guardian Angel

"Fine, but I still want my hug", Kanako childishly replied, many Yakuzas would die just by seeing her, the image of her being cute was completely unreal for anyone besides Keitaro

"Ok, little girl, do you want me to take you to your home, or the police station?", Keitaro asked, in a soft and friendly voice. Shinobu looked up at him, showing the most dedicated, worshiping and loving eyes he had ever seen, they almost rivaled Sheva's eyes after a fulfilling night of passion, just more innocent

"Shinobu", Shinobu replied, in an utterly cute voice that made Keitaro wish to hug her and never let her go

"Uh?", Keitaro and Kanako replied at the same time, puzzled a little

"My name is Shinobu, and I live at the Hinata-sou. If you come with me, I'll make some dinner for you... and your sister", Shinobu replied, should they had know her before, they would be astonished at the change, because Shinobu used to be a shy girl, not this confident girl who was sure on what to ask. Little she knew that she would get more than she could ask...

Back at the Hinata-sou...

Things were still civil in the living room of the Hinata-sou, little by little, the tenants were getting used to the idea of the new managers, although the hard face of the granny Hina made things a little hard to understand...

"Well, it's a shame that two of the tenants are not here to be fulfilled into the details, but I hope that up to now everything is settled", Sheva stated, her voice was serious, but not unfriendly

"Of course, everything is just we agreed back in Africa, although I still don't understand why did you arrive here before my grandson", Granny Hina replied, although she had a slight idea on where, or with who Keitaro was with

"My husband and sister-in-law had some catch up to do, besides, being this an all-girls dormitory, we felt proper for me to come first and explain the situation", Sheva replied, and Granny Hina let out a small chuckle, knowing perfectly that Kanako may as well will be having her way with Keitaro, planting the first seeds to separate him from the African woman

"Oh, well, that's is acceptable, she has just missed him so badly... Anyway, as a friendly suggestion, you should polish your Japanese a little more, it would be bad if you happen to have some misunderstanding with the tenants", Granny Hina said, but it lacked the friendly intention

"Of course, Elder Urashima, WE don't want any misunderstandings...", [And please remember, Keitaro will not be pushed, least he'll push back, harder, and with no intention to stop], Sheva replied, finishing in English, preventing the tenants from understanding... with the exception of Su

[I know my grandson, he will side with his family, so you better know on which side you must stay in good graces], Granny Hina warned, smiling as usual, like she has won from a long time ago

[Agreed, although you should make a double check on who he considers family, I'm not the one who turned her back on him for all these years], Sheva replied, while moving her glasses into a more comfortable position. Granny Hina almost growled, but remained neutral, she had many pieces to move, she will not expose her head so soon in the game

"Sorry to interrupt, but, while I understand that you and Granny Hina's grandson are going to manage the Inn, where are your belongings, and what are you carrying in that brief case?", Naru asked, her curiosity getting the best of her, Sheva's eyes flashed for a moment, with an air of aggression, although it died immediately

"This, is the personal data on all the tenants, we don't like to walk blindfolded, so we did some research", Sheva replied, making Granny Hina's eyes go wide, and the curiosity of the tenants reached a peak, but all of it died at the sound of a motor, it sounded more like an enraged beast, it sounded so close, but it was impossible, no vehicle can reach the Hinata-sou due to the stairs

"Ah, my husband has arrived", Sheva stated, and as one, everyone went out of the building, wanting to see the new manager

Tea shop...

Haruka expected many things, like seeing an scrawny young man with big glasses, like seeing him a little chubby, she even imagined him with soldier fatigues, but not like this. Keitaro climbed the stairs in a motorcycle, a custom one, all black with a big shielding plate in the front, two lights were in the plate, in the shape of angry eyes, Keitaro too was a sight to behold, taller than she imagined he could be, the face looked hardened, and if her guess was correct, the trench coat was covering a very muscular body, all in all, it was the perfect looking macho, and that make her mind spin madly, forming new fantasies with her nephew

"Are you ok, Kana-chan, Shinobu-chan?", Keitaro sweetly asked to his passengers, helping them to climb down from the vehicle, with all the care of the world, and this, made Haruka's mind to come to an abrupt stop, this was the perfect man, a wild beast who can be a true gentleman... in the skin of her nephew...

"Anunt Haruka, long time no see, and you still look so young and beautiful, too bad you are my aunt!", Keitaro joked while hugging Haruka, who immediately fainted on his arms

"Aunt Haruka?... HARUKA!", Keitaro shouted, worried for his aunt, unfortunately, a just arrived person misunderstood the scene

"STAY AWAY FROM HER, YOU FILTHY PERVERT MALE!"

* * *

**Magnus:** Well, did you like it? It will get better, I promise, as well as with more flashbacks of the action in Africa, until then, see ya!


	3. Duel of the Fates

**Magnus: **Sorry for the long time, I hope you still like the story, enjoy. And remember, Read and Review!

**Disclaimer: **We don't own Love Hina, Resident Evil or Far Cry**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Duel of the Fates**

Motoko Aoyama is a girl who has grown with the ideals of the samurais of the old legends, a girl who truly believes in honor and justice, however, her mindset is always obscured by her only flaw, she is a man-hater. This psychological problem began when her older sister abandoned her title as heiress of the clan, in order to marry a young soldier, this made Motoko to think that falling in love with men represents weakness of heart and mind. Now, this event only set Motoko's mind into not involving herself with the opposite sex, her true problem came when she met a certain girl named Naru Narusegawa, who everyday filled her mind with the idea of every man being a sex hungry pervert. With the passing years, this changed Motoko's mind set from just not trust them, to downright hate them, to the point of having the need to punish any man she comes to see placing his hands on a woman, without even asking reasons. And the closer the girl that was touched was to her, the more enraged she managed to get, such was this case.

"STAY AWAY FROM HER, YOU FILTHY PERVERT MALE!" Motoko shouted with all her strength. She just returned from school to the sanctuary that was the Hinata-sou, a place that no man can set a foot in, for hence, her indignation at seeing an unconscious Haruka in the arms of a stranger man

"Motoko! Stop!" Everyone who knew the kendoka shouted at the same time, some were worried for Keitaro, other for the out cold Haruka, but only one knew the result of this silly action

"ORA!" Motoko shouted, guiding her wooden sword to deliver her usual devastating blow, while Keitaro lifted his left arm to shield him and his favorite aunt. Arm and weapon connected, but the result was not what most people expected

**SNAP!**

Motoko's sword broke, she was shocked, unable to believe it, her sword, once infused with chi, was able to cut through stone. For a man to resist it with only his arm, it was simply impossible. She never saw the counterattack, Keitaro's arm kept going up while she was falling, and once it reached certain height, he brought it down, with massive force

**WHAM!**

And Motoko was out cold even before hitting the ground, most of the girls went to help the kendoka, some went to Keitaro, but Hina and Sheva didn't move, one had a smirk, the other a frown…

[Pathetic girl, never stood a chance] Sheva spoke, in English, so the others couldn't follow

[What have you done to my grandson? He wouldn't have raised his hand against a woman even if his life depended on it] Hina almost growled, glaring at the ebony beauty

[I calmed him down, the girl is still alive, and with no permanent damage. Thank your gods he isn't the same he was before I married him] Sheva replied, remembering part of her adventure in Africa…

_=Flashback=_

_The tribals were usually fearless in combat, and the parasites turned them berserk, that much Chris and Sheva could tell from the firsts combats. But the berserkers only fueled Keitaro's blood lust  
_

"_IS THAT ALL YOU GOT? BRING ME MORE! BRING ME A CHALLENGE!" Keitaro shouted, bringing his machete down on one of the rampant tribals, cleaving him in two_

"_This is crazy!" Sheva shouted, unable to believe how the Captain of the death corps enjoyed this life threatening situation_

"_Just wait until a BOW appears, then he'll go berserk. For now focus, we still have to get out of this" Chris said, for they were trapped on some kind of trap, logs came out of the ground, encircling them inside some kind of structure, above them, three tribals were using bows and arrows, and the infection made them resist several bullets before falling_

"_THAT'S RIGHT! KEEP COMING MOTHERFUCKERS! I'M GOING TO SEND YOU ALL TO HELL IN PIECES!" Keitaro kept shouting, decapitating, cleaving in two, or dismembering anyone who came on his way. He was outside the trap, dealing with several dozens of tribals at the same time_

"_Sheva, once we get out here…" Chris began to say, but Sheva imagined what was coming_

"_I know, help the captain before things gets out of his hand" Sheva interrupted, thinking on doing some team work_

"_ARE YOU INSANE? We will hide until he calms down!" Chris shouted, much to Sheva's surprise_

"_What?" Sheva had to ask, she just couldn't believe it_

"_That guy will attack anything that moves. Believe me, I was there, it wasn't pretty, and he almost ripped off my head!" Chris shouted, none of his memories of the Onslaught were pretty_

_As the last of the ambushers died, Chris and Sheva managed to climb the structure, getting a better view of the battlefield… The massacre that Keitaro was unleashing, Chris not only didn't provide support fire, he also told Sheva to no give it, much to her distress. The massacre lasted for another fifteen minutes, and when it was over, Keitaro was standing over a large pile of mutilated bodies._

"_How disappointing… I truly was expecting a challenge…" Keitaro said, in a very disapproving tone_

"_Maybe next time you should tie one hand to your back!" Chris said while climbing down, being closely followed by Sheva_

"_That wasn't funny, Chris" Sheva voiced, to her, the most power they can brought into the battle, the better. Toying with death was not welcomed on her mind and heart_

"_Actually it was, may as well try it sometime, because… UGH!" Keitaro grunted as he felt the arrow piercing his heart, and came out of his chest. One of the tribals remained hiding, awaiting his moment. Keitaro fell to his knees, clutching his chest with what seemed the last of his strength, sending Sheva into frenzy_

"_NO!" Sheva screamed, as she filled the tribal with all the bullets she had left on the clip of her gun. This is what she hated the most, seeing good people die, even if it was crazy good people_

_**I'm hurt, but cannot fall, am I immortal?**_

"_Need help?" Chris asked, serious on his tone, so serious that Sheva believed that he meant help to die faster_

_But Keitaro just growled, reaching for his back, breaking the offending arrow. Then he reached for the tip that was coming out of his chest, pulling it out, grunting in obvious pain._

_**It hurts, I bleed, am I mortal?**_

"_No! Wait! You'll only make it worse!" Sheva screamed, and tried to help him, but gt stopped by Chris_

"_Be silent and watch, this is why we don't speak about him so much" Chris said, and Sheva couldn't help but to watch horrified._

_**There is no tunnel, there is no light. But darkness does not come.**_

"_GGGRRRRAAAAHHHH!" Keitaro finished pulling out the arrow, and Sheva couldn't help but to gasp in horror, the wound was bleeding profusely, but Keitaro just stood_

"_It hurts! Goddammit it hurts!" Keitaro shouted, enraged by the injury, which was closing so fast that it was inhuman_

_**I cannot die, do you hate me?**_

"_No way!" Sheva shouted, unable to believe what she was seeing. It was a lethal injury, but it only enraged the Onslaught_

"_NOW I'M ANGRY!" Keitaro roared, just in time to hear some ululant battle cries. More tribals were coming, but these were taller, and had stone masks and bits of armor protecting them_

_**I cannot die, do you fear me?**_

_Keitaro jumped at the first armored tribal, taking him down, punching him on the mask to the point of fracturing it, and then, in a show of extreme brutality, he ripped off the head of the tribal, along with his mask. Chris couldn't help but to move his hand to caress his neck, as if having a rather disturbing memory._

_Now, armed with the head and mask of the first armored tribal, Keitaro went against the other two, beating them to death with the head of their comrade. Sheva couldn't help but to stare at the show of brutal carnage that Keitaro pulled out, and she couldn't decide if she liked it or not._

_**I'm not a demon and not an angel, but you can't kill me. I'm Immortal**_

"_Keitaro… What are you?" Sheva couldn't help but to ask, not that she expected any answer._

_=End of Flashback=_

"A man that gets angry when his family is in danger" Keitaro replied to Naru, that asked what kind of man was him to hit a girl

"You better shut up, girl. You are lucky my brother was thinking more in the safety of our dear aunt than in actually hurting that reckless kendoka" Kanako interjected dripping enough venom on each word to kill one hundred elephants.

"Keitaro…" Hina began to talk, but Keitaro interrupted her

"If you want me to say that I'm sorry, I will not. Young girl or not, she could have hurt Haruka with that attack!" Keitaro stated, making Sheva smirk

"No. It's the contrary, I'm the one who is sorry. I believe that in the data you gathered there is not even a word on anything out of the ordinary on the psychological disorders of my tenants, is there?" Hina asked, making Sheva rise her eyebrows in surprise

"No, there is no data on that. The archives shows that these girls are perfectly normal by the standards of Japanese people" Sheva replied

"Granny Hina?" Mitsune 'Kitsune' Konno asked, afraid of their secrets being revealed

"They have to know, they are family, and your new managers… Keitaro, Sheva, you will have to deal with…" And so, Hina began to explain the current problems with the tenants…

Later that afternoon…

"Ugh!... What happened?" Motoko awakened, to a world of pain.

"Easy, girl. You just ran head first against a mountain, and guess what, you lost" Kitsune playfully replied to the downed Motoko

"That's not what I remember… HARUKA!" Motoko jumped to her feet at her memory, the defenseless Haruka at the hands of the pervert stranger

"She is fine" Shinobu said as she entered the room

"But… The pervert…" Motoko tried to bring up the situation she saw

"SHE IS FINE! NOW SIT DOWN AND STAY PUT! YOU JUST ATTACKED GRANNY HINA'S GRANDSON!" Shinobu shouted in a way completely alien to Motoko and Kitsune, making both of them to sit and remain still

"Good, now, when you feel like capable of walking and not fainting again, go down and apologize to Keitaro. Why? Because you could have harmed Haruka with your reckless attack! You scared him!" Shinobu shouted, and then stormed out of the room

"What happened to our shy Shinobu?" Motoko asked startled, perhaps she got scared too?

"Well, I don't really know what's going on with her, but she is right. You have to go down to apologize to our new manager and his wife, and oh girl, you better watch out, that woman is wild" Kitsune explained, although Motoko didn't listen completely…

Living room…

Granny Hina has just left. She waved good bye, she gave her best wishes, and took Kanako with her, much to the grief of the psycho girl. The conditions were simple, to be the manager for three years, after these years, Keitaro will inherit the inn, and will have the freedom to do with it what he pleases. The three years weren't the true problem, with the exception of Naru and Motoko, the girls promised to be 'good' to the new managers, so long he was 'good' with them. The problem was the other condition that keitaro had to accept…

"Damn, why do I have to go back to school?" Keitaro asked aloud, earning giggles from his wife, and the younger girls, but a frown from Naru

"That is no ordinary school. We are talking about the Toudai! I'm a dedicated student, and I already failed once to enter, your chances of entering are abysmal low, more so with the exams so close!" Naru said, stressed. She didn't liked her new managers, not a bit, but for Granny Hina, she will endure

"She is right, sweetheart. You are going to the university, not some crappy collage. This should prove to be interesting" Sheva stated, giving seductive looks toward Keitaro, such looks didn't go unnoticed

"It can't be helped though, you'd better inscribe on special courses for the exam of the next year. With all these years of neglected education you are most unlikely to pass the entrance exam" Haruka said, she never liked to make comments to look down at Keitaro, but eight years of war leaves no room for books

"Neglected education? Is that edible?" Su asked, earning a few giggles and some laughter too, she even got a pat on the head by the ebony beauty

"No, Su. Keitaro is a War Hero. But as such, he hasn't had the time to go to school or anything like that. Before taking the Toudai exam, he will need to make up for all the time he hasn't been at school" Haruka explained, and Naru couldn't help but to nod, she has worked too hard, there was no way this retard of a warmonger could do it in his first try

"Well, we can't do anything about it right now. Anyway, I'll better call the gang, we need to bring all our stuff" Keitaro said in resignation, he will have to study, better to do it surrounded by his personal stuff

"The gang?" Shinobu asked, she barely have come to accept the fact that her guardian angel is a married man, the idea of having a gang sounded weird

"His old unit. A group of loyal soldiers that served under his command" Sheva half explained, leaving out the fact that they were also the most dangerous psychos of the world

"Not so fast!" Motoko yelled as she entered the living room, puzzling everyone in there

"Shouldn't you be resting?" Haruka asked, and her voice softened a little bit the enraged kendoka

"Haruka, I owe you an apology, due to this shameful misunderstanding I almost hurt you. I'm glad to see that you were unharmed, and that I did not failed to protect you from some pervert" Motoko said, bowing deeply

"You owe an apology to my nephew too" Haruka said, she almost went ballistic when she heard of the attack, but couldn't help but to partially understand the kendoka

"You know I can't do that, I can't even accept him as the manager of this sanctuary. You, I challenge you to an honorable duel. If you win, I will not oppose to your place as manager and land lord, but if I win you'll have to leave!" Motoko shouted her challenge, which prompted Keitaro and Sheva to laugh… hard

"Are you mocking me?" Motoko asked full of indignation, but Kitsune appeared in time to half explain

"Sorry to break this on you, suga. But Granny said that he will stay here as manager for three years, and we don't have a word on the matter until her return. He can't kick us out though, but we have to be 'good' or he will not be" Kitsune managed to explain, and Motoko felt betrayed, utterly betrayed

"I will not have a lesser man as my land lord. Should I win, I will leave" Motoko finally said, glaring at the still relaxed Keitaro

"If it helps with your terrible attitude, I accept, shot your terms" Keitaro replied, still unfazed by the challenge, although now Naru was livid

"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS! ARE YOU TRYING TO TAKE ADVANTAGE OF A GIRL? YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A…" Naru began to rant, she heard the tale, she has read a few newspapers, she immediately figured Keitaro as one to use guns against civilians

"Don't worry, Naru-san. Last time I was unaware of his brute strength, now I'll be prepared. The terms are easy, we'll be using live steel, first to bleed loses" Motoko spoke, and everyone froze on their spot

'_She is going to die'_ Was the shared though of the women that knew Keitaro, Shinobu included

"Fine by me, chose the day and the hour" Keitaro shot back, once again, unfazed by the deadly challenge

Roof, ten minutes later…

It was a beautiful sunset, barely a cloud in the sky, a soft wind added even more beauty to the scene. On the roof of the Hinata-sou, two figures were facing each other, one, dressed on a kendo outfit, wielding a beautiful and shiny true katana, the other, dressed in a long coat, glasses at his face, and wielding a bloodstained machete, only one was in a battle ready stance.

"Today, our fate will be decided. In only one blow our destiny will be set. Are you ready, Urashima?" Motoko spoke in an overdramatic way, filling the scene with a perfect samurai speech

"You have watched too many samurai films, girl" Keitaro replied, not only breaking the scene, but Motoko's focus too

"You are done!" Motoko screamed while rushing at Keitaro at top speed

The battle lasted only one move. Motoko lifted her sword and tried to cleave Keitaro in two, only for Keitaro to side step her attack. Motoko expected this, but not to receive a punch in the face so fast, and so powerful. The last thing Motoko felt before embracing darkness, was the metallic flavor on her mouth, and a wet sensation on the back of her head, then, nothing.

"Honey! Call a medic or an ambulance, I think I hit her a little too hard!" Keitaro shouted down, to where the other were looking at the scene. Keitaro didn't need his blade, not even a weapon, but this doesn't mean that the war was over, and Naru will make sure of that

"Monster! How he dare hurt a woman! I'll make him pay!" Naru said from her spot, she will make him leave, Granny Hina's grandson or not

* * *

**Magnus:** Well, don't judge Keitaro too fast. He has seen war for far too long. Believe me, he will gain the respect of the girls, well, most of them


	4. Death Corps we are

**Magnus: **Here goes the new chapter, time to see how Keitaro got his gang, and what is in store for him in the future, enjoy! And remember, Read and Review!

**Disclaimer: **We don't own Love Hina, Resident Evil, Far Cry 2 and whatever you think is being mentioned in this fanfic**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**The Death Corps we are**

Motoko was looking at the ceiling on her room, she had her head bandaged by Haruka, as there was some kind of pact to never allow the police or the ambulances reach the inn, something about keeping the secrecy of their personal problems…

'_I've lost… And now I'm honor bound to accept them… What a disgrace…'_ Motoko thought. Any other time she could have thought on getting revenge, on thinking in a way to escape her promise, but not this time.

'_He defeated me, there is no doubt on that. I challenged him, I did set the rules, and I had the advantage with a true weapon… And I forgot that in a true battle, a warrior can make use of ANYTHING as weapon… I forgot I wasn't battling a samurai'_ Motoko rationalized, maybe it was all the time spent in bed, or maybe the hit moved something in her brain, but she began to think first on her faults, before looking onto anyone else

'_I was overconfident, I deemed him as not worthy, and to make it worse, I fell for an insignificant taunt, what would my sister think of me now? She would send me to learn all over again with the children…'_ Motoko finally thought, allowing herself a small smile at the thought of sharing lessons with the children on the school. Suddenly her door opened, and Kitsune entered with a tray with some food, which was a sandwich and some water

"How are ya feeling? Is the world still spinning around ya?" Kitsune asked, placing the food at Motoko's side, the kendoka looked at her for a moment before replying

"No. Not anymore. Neither I see more objects than there truly are. May I ask why are you bringing me the food instead of Shinobu?" Motoko asked at the end, mildly surprised that it was the drunken Kitsune, and not the always attentive Shinobu, the one to attend her.

"Well… I'll put this in the softest way possible: Shinobu is utterly angry at ya, and there was a high chance of her poisoning yer food rather than attend yer wounds" Kitsune said, sounding serious and worried, instead of playful and teasing… And that alone was worrying

"That explains the bland food" Motoko deadpanned as she took a bite of the sandwich

"HEY! I MADE THAT STUFF FOR YA!" Kitsune shouted, although she snickered at the end

"Then I rather take my chances with the poison… But returning to what is important… Why is Shinobu so angry at me? I did nothing she was not aware I would do" Motoko asked, one thing was to have wronged Haruka, another entirely different was to wrong the young cook

"I don't know. Maybe she has a crush on him, maybe she has seen him before, maybe he just helped her with the groceries… Maybe… Just maybe… She was at Hokkaido five years ago…" Kitsune replied, but the last part came out as a whisper

"What does Hokkaido have to do with anything?" Motoko asked curious about the last part, for she could imagine Shinobu being tricked into liking Keitaro through a simple show of chivalry

"Nothing! Nothing at all… Anyway, some friends of the new managers are going to arrive soon, with their personal stuff. I'm telling you this because it's for the best of your health to not go out of this room while they are here… In fact… I think it would be best if all of us remain here while they are here…" Kitsune stated, trying to evade any explanation about Hokkaido. Motoko noticed this, but decided not to press on it for the time begin

Later that day…

Against all beliefs, Motoko didn't allowed everyone into her room, so, from their respective windows, Naru and Kitsune watched how a truck made it's way up to Haruka's tea shop. The truck was loaded with numerous boxes, most of them pretty large, and with many writings in several languages. From the truck, two men and one woman came out, and greeted Keitaro and Sheva as they went to meet them.

"More men invading our home… I'll make you pay, Keitaro, I'll make you pay dearly for this…" Naru muttered as she saw how the entire group began to move the boxes to the inn

"And here I was saving these papers to gloat in the fact that I wrote for a renown newspaper… I prefer these papers turned to ashes than I explaining why I have them to the new manager… I love life and getting drunk, I'm too young to die in such gruesome ways…" Kitsune muttered, while setting fire to some newspapers that negated the incident in Hokkaido as a bio-terrorism attack, and the contract that linked her to the newspapers.

"BOSS! SHEVA!" Michele shouted as she ran to hug the pair, she was glad to see them again so soon, just as the other two, but she was more expressive

"It is good to see that you got such a beautiful land to retire. It makes an excellent place to defend" Hakim stated, giving a look to the area, hard to reach, only one entrance, a very good fort

"Why don't we all retire here?" Josip asked, laughing at the end

"It's good to see you all in good spirits, but you can't stay here yet. I haven't fully inherited the place, so I can't welcome more men yet… You can stay though, Michele, just don't tease or torture to other girls" Keitaro welcomed the gang, although they suddenly shared shocked expressions

"GIRLS?" The three asked at the same time

"Yes, Keitaro inherited the Hinata-sou, an all-girls dormitory. Please refrain from doing some dirty jokes, as we have some underage girls and a pair of man-haters" Sheva explained

"Who wanna bet the Boss bags them in less than a month?" Josip asked

"The underage girls ot the man-haters?" Hakim asked

"Obviously both!" Michele added, earning a lot of laughs, and a sweat drop from Sheva

Motoko was curious, she was up and watching the interaction between Keitaro, Sheva and the strangers. Their speaking mannerisms were crude, and irreverent, but there was something absolutely clear, Keitaro was the leader, whatever he said, was carried as an order, even when Josip was the eldest, or when Hakim seemed more experienced, or Michele smarter. Motoko had to wonder though, how did Keitaro earn such loyalty?

"Keitaro, I'm not that weak and you know it, I can carry my own stuff!" Sheva complained, for Keitaro forbid her from anything that required more strength than the required to lift a watermelon

"Until that baby is out and healthy, you will not go through any risk" Keitaro replied, making Sheva put and the strangers to chuckle. Motoko had mixed feelings, on one side, she hated how he treated her, like the frailest thing of the world, on the other side, she couldn't blame his way of thinking, as he was trying to protect both his wife and his unborn child

"I think it's cute. He truly loves her and will protect her at all costs" Shinobu said, she too was watching, she too was forbidden to help, albeit the strangers told her that she was too little to handle the boxes

"But what do they have inside? Bananas? Something edible? BANANAS?" Su asked, and Sheva thought that it would be better to tell them what was inside

"Most of the cargo are Keitaro's toys, the rest is just some standard gear for us to properly start our lives here" Sheva replied, using the most appropriate term she could think of

"Toys?" Motoko asked now

"Yes, toys" Sheva deadpanned, although her tone denoted them to be most dangerous things

"Like guns, explosives and robots?" Su asked with a dreamy expression. Sheva was about to answer, when a sudden thought forced her to ask something to Keitaro first

"Sweetheart, did Thompson allow you to bring the robot dummies?" Sheva asked, earning a dreadful face from Motoko

"No. He wanted them to train the new recruits. A shame though, I'll need new moving targets" Keitaro replied, and then went to help bringing the boxes to their room

"Well, there goes your answer" Sheva said now to Su, who had a thoughtful expression

"Does that mean that the contents are guns and explosives?" Motoko had to ask, she wasn't exactly afraid of a gun, giving the fact that the most dangerous gun that she has ever seen was a cal. 38 revolver from the police officers… But these were soldiers, and something in her brain told her that policemen revolvers were like toy guns for these people

"You already have your oversized knives, so don't come to ask for toys you can't even hold" Sheva said with a teasing smile, and then went to her room, so she at least decides how to place things

When all the boxes were placed inside the managers room, Josip and Hakim were invited to the tea shop, while Michele was allowed to stay and help to unpack. Shinobu and Su were allowed to stay, so long they didn't touch anything dangerous, while Motoko went to the tea shop, using the excuse of going there to support Haruka, should the men misbehaved.

"Wow! That is a great collection of toys!" Su shouted in joy. Keitaro had everything, passing from a wide arrange of modern and old handguns to the portable Gatling gun, passing from shotguns, sub machine guns, machine guns and lots of grenades of all colors

"Indeed it is! Of course this will need a lot of maintenance and care, these toys may look though, but they need love too" Keitaro stated, and then they noticed that Shinobu was looking at a shotgun in particular

"Something wrong, little one?" Sheva asked to the young cook, then she looked at the shotgun, it was the Ithaca 37 that Keitaro used on the mission at Hokkaido, it had no buttock, but a pistol like handle, engraved with a pair of wings, and the words 'Angelo Guardiano' marked along the cannon. Shinobu wanted to reach for the battered old weapon, for her it was like watching Excalibur, a holy weapon that once was used to protect her life. Suddenly Keitaro reached for it, he checked the chamber, and then handed it to the little cook

"Here, so long you keep it clean and don't try to load and shot it, you can keep it" Keitaro sweetly said, much to the surprise of the others. Shinobu turned red, and with shaky hands she took a hold of the shotgun, and while muttering a silent thank you, she kissed Keitaro's cheek, and then ran to her room

"She is very affectionate, isn't she?" Keitaro asked, smiling dumbly at the show of affection

"She is the one from Hokkaido, isn't she?" Sheva suddenly asked, along with a rising need to hug the young girl

"She has been the only one to call me Angel, I can part with one of my prized guns if she stops having nightmares" Keitaro said with a sad voice

"How do you know she has nightmares?" Su suddenly asked, so far she was sure that only she knew about those

"Because no one can survive what she survived, and have no scars on the soul" Michele replied, and Su proposed herself to discover what happened in Hokkaido

At the tea shop

Josip and Hakim were laughing at all the stories that Haruka told them about Keitaro, of course Haruka didn't tell them the most embarrassing ones, just the funny tales of the clumsy nephew he was. Motoko for her part was confused, she just couldn't place the man that smashed her head on the roof in the image of the sweet boy that Haruka was talking about

"And then he made this childish promise of meeting her at the Toudai when they become older!" Haruka said, smiling at the memory, and cherishing that her nephew had moved on, and not becoming obsessed with such promise

"We should find her, and present her to Sheva!" Hakim said between laughs

"OOOHHHHHHH! It would be better than the time we stopped at Sofia, my town! My daughters surely were hard to control!" Josip said, laughing hard at the fond memory

"I remember it, it is always fun to watch the Boss being all flustered!" Hakim said now, and bot kept laughing for a long time… Until Motoko had to ask what was bugging her

"Even with all the disrespect you keep showing, you keep calling him boss, which denotes that he is of a higher rank. How did Keitaro become your leader? You are older and obviously much more experienced than him, any of you could be a better leader than a young man" Motoko asked, and all laughter was gone, the faces on Josip and Hakim were the faces of fierce soldiers ready to rip the head off from whoever dared to badmouth their commander

"The Major may look young, but he is by far the most experienced, the best choice to lead the unit, none of us would be here talking if he wasn't there to fight and win, not even you or your friends" Hakim said, sounding vengeful. Motoko was baffled, she didn't know that the new manager was that important

"Anyway, if you want to hear the story, you better sit down. Now listen well, for this starts the day we died…" And so, Josip began to tell them the history of their first meeting…

Two and half years ago, a few miles away from the City of Pala, Leboa-Seko…

Inside Mike's bar, three persons were, for the lack of a better word, holed up. They were armed, they were high on caffeine, and they were ready… the three of them knew that this day they were going to die

"Well, we had a long life full of emotions and excitement, so, let's take as many of them as possible before going down" Josip said, while checking that his Flame thrower and grenade launcher were at full capacity

Just yesterday, Marty and Warren helped the APR to finally eradicate the UFLL, this was supposed to help in their mission to find and kill the Jackal, instead of that, the APR declared them terrorists, and ordered their immediate executions.

"Do you think that Marty and Warren will make it?" Michele asked, she liked the young lads, and she hoped that at least they were able to succeed on rescuing the people at the church in Pala.

Marty and Warren could have helped the other mercs, but they were contacted by the good doctor, who requested their help to move the children and women out of the city. They split from the main group, and went to help the poor people of the city, not knowing that it was a trap too.

"They have a better chance than us now let's put a barricade, if we are going down today, let's make them work hard to do it" Hakim finally said, and then they began to move vending machines and fridges toward doors and windows, so they can make a decent last stand…

Outside the bar…

The first soldiers had arrived, they were just half a dozen, their mission was to make sure that the targets were inside, so the full army can obliterate them… They never expected someone to fall from the sky and on their truck… They also never expected that the one who fell on their truck from the sky would be alive…

"Damn! The cord failed… Next time no parachute for me. I end falling directly into the ground anyway" Keitaro said as he raised to his feet

"W-Who are you?" One of the soldiers asked, already pointing his AK-47 against Keitaro, maybe it was the fact that he fell from the sky and was unharmed, or maybe it was the shotgun at his back and the pistol at his side, but to the soldiers, the young man in front of them was menacing nonetheless.

"That's right, you must be the local army… My name is Lt. Keitaro Urashima, and I'm here to investigate the traffic of bio-terrorism weapons. The BSAA has no interest in the local politics or balance of power, but the existence of bio weapons must be eliminated" Keitaro explained, but got immediately shot in the head

"You stupid Americans! You think you can come and take what we need to gain what we want?" One of the soldiers, the one who shot him, shouted… Just to receive the shock of his life

"I'm Japanese, not American. And shooting one member of the BSAA is a clear act of terrorism, for we are a branch of the UN, we protect the world, not only one country" Keitaro explained, and then got a few more shots in the chest

"Die already!" Another soldier shouted, just to get a shot in the head, this time by a beretta 9mm, and unlike Keitaro, he fell to the ground to never rise up again

"It seems that the locals are hostile, I'll have to report this to Thompson" Keitaro said, and then looked at the remaining soldiers, who immediately opened fire against him, but only earned shots in the head

Inside the bar, the three mercs slowly opened one of the windows, for the gunfire wasn't against them. They watched the young lad outside, and prompted him to enter with them. Keitaro obliged, and found on them a rich source of information. From they he learned about the Jackal, about the current struggle of powers… and of a nice cargo on special weapons.

"It seems like I hit the jackpot" Keitaro happily said, if the information as accurate, he will go home early, or maybe he will hit a nice pub in a nearby city or country, but he will get some nice time to relax and take a picture of the place for his photo album

"Whatever you say. We need to survive the attack that it's to come, and you are already heavily injured. Better call your army, so someone else can finish your job" Michele said, thinking that the poor guy was walking in pure adrenaline, and that he was about to drop dead at any given second. Soon the sound of trucks was heard, signaling the arrival of the APR army

"The BSAA is in need of new recruits. If I help you all out, will you join?" Keitaro asked. Thompson gave him the authority to recruit in the battlefield, should the need arises, knowing that his missions where 100% deadly

"Sonny, if you can get us out of this, we'll follow you to the hell if you want" Josip said

"Agreed" Hakim was quick to agree

"I'll even give you a good time, but unless you can summon an army now, we are doomed!" Michele said, but got her reply in a diabolic grin from Keitaro

"You just stay here, I'll clear the path for you" Keitaro simply said, and then took Michele's machete, and walked outside…

_**The Devil is here…**_

Keitaro walked out, machete in hand. The APR soldiers didn't know what to do at first, seeing a young man walking against them with only a blade in hand, they knew what to do when one of their own walked toward him… and got decapitated in the moment. Everyone opened fire against him, but it was futile, they weren't fighting a man…

_**He came for your blood…**_

He charged against them all, everyone a terrorist, everyone an enemy of his beloved ones, everyone a risk for his beloved sister, his beloved aunt, and his beloved granny. All of them will have no mercy, for they decided to have none

_**He came for your flesh…**_

Limbs and heads began to fly on the battlefield, blood began to run into the ground, which quickly turned red, broken guns were scattered all around, countless bullets flew against Keitaro, but the angel of death was only picking APR soldiers

_**He came for your life…**_

One by one they fell, but at a frightening speed, by the time one of the soldiers recharged the weapon, five of his comrades were slain in a ruthless way, it was a nightmare, and there was no guarantee of waking up by being slain

_**He came for your soul…**_

Josip, Hakim and Michele watched from the window, unable to believe the scene unfolding before them. They knew they were going to day this day, it was their time, but they had to wonder, if this was for the better, or for the worse, for only the devil could do what they were seeing, which means that they had just sold their souls to the Devil… to Keitaro

_**He came for you, in the shape of an Onslaught…**_

"Mercenaries, I did what we agreed to, now lead the way to Pala. The wicked resides there, their weapons of corruption are with them. And it's my duty to turn them to dust, for dust they are, and in dust I'll turn them all" Keitaro said with an ominous voice. Yes, they had just sold their souls to the devil… not that the heaven would open the gates for them… but this was unexpected

Back to the present…

"Amen!" Both Josip and Hakim said to finish the tale, and Haruka and Motoko shared the same shocked expressions, this wasn't the Keitaro that Haruka kept talking about, and this wasn't the Keitaro that defeated Motoko in the roof

"If this is true… Then… He was restraining himself when he defeated me?" Motoko voiced her shock

"Kiddo, if you truly fought him, then you were taken down by his mere hand shake, WHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Josip laughed, hard, and Motoko almost fainted

Inside the inn…

"You? In the university? HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Michele laughed, hard, and Keitaro only rolled his eyes, he couldn't blame her, even he had a hard time to picture himself behind a student desk, changing his live ammo for rubber rounds, if only to not say good bye to his faithful companions

"You know, it's not funny" Keitaro suddenly said, and Michele stopped her laughter, suddenly afraid of her contract expiring all of a sudden

"Damn it! Stop looking at him as if he is the Devil! You are soldiers, not cultists!" Sheva reprimand the French soldier, but it had no effect. Michele was about to reply that it was exactly the opposite, when Keitaro's phone began to rang

"Yes? Oh! Hi Ark!" Keitaro greeted, but then his face turned serious

"I see… Well, this time I have the perfect cover. I'll enter the Toudai" Keitaro stated, grinning evilly, but the grin was suddenly replaced by an annoyed face

"No. I'm not going to enter as a teacher, but as a student… Don't give me that, you know I don't kill kids… Those were infected! Wait a second! What? Ok… I guess that can work… just don't let any of this information get out, I don't want granny Hina to think that this was a complete charade just keep on the mission" Keitaro stated in an all business voice, just to sweat drop at some kind of reply

"No Ark. It wasn't a charade, just a nice coincidence" Keitaro said, although it sounded… fake. The call was soon over, and Sheva looked at him expecting a briefing

"Our target has been spotted accepting a job as a teacher in the Toudai. My entrance has been guaranteed, so I'm attending school this year" Keitaro said with a depressed face, he truly wanted to enter on his own, not by sabotage

"ZN has been spotted? This is serious, and many lives will be in danger, are we getting any back up?" Sheva asked, their target was dangerous, and has endanger many innocents in the past

"But of course… Michele, tell Josip and Hakim that their dream of opening a bar has been granted, we will discuss the location later" Keitaro said, and the French soldier ran toward the tea shop, with a face of bliss

"You can't be serious! Are you really going to establish the Death Corps here in Japan? The collateral damage will be colossal!" Sheva shouted, for she didn't like the idea of such a violent group to roam around her baby in such an early stage

"Leon and Mike are busy in California, stopping the end of the world. Would you prefer me to call Jill, Rebecca and Chris?" Keitaro asked back, holding the phone for more impact. But Sheva was already hugging him and slowly taking away the phone

"No, Sweetheart. I'm sorry for doubting your wise judgment" Sheva said, and then began to kiss Keitaro senseless. She could live with Chris nearby, he was just a grizzly bear with an awesome accuracy, but Jill and Rebecca? The two of them had shown a sick crush for Keitaro, and while she was not against sharing him from time to time, these two would not hand him back if she let them touch him

Above them, through a hole in their ceiling, Naru had overheard them. The idea of them making out and being about to have sex was intolerable, but the idea of Keitaro entering in the Toudai by cheating was driving her insane… This information will be the first step on her revenge…

* * *

**Magnus:** Well, I hope you liked it, and maybe you have a slight idea of who is this ZN, if not, you'll learn about him in the next chapters, see ya until then!


End file.
